Efficient irrigation is a design objective of many different types of irrigation devices. That objective has become increasingly important due to concerns and regulation at the federal, state and local levels of government regarding the efficient usage of water. Over time, irrigation devices have become more efficient at using water in response to these concerns and regulations. However, there is an ever-increasing need for efficiency as demand for water increases.
As typical irrigation sprinkler devices project streams or sprays of water from a central location, there is inherently a variance in the amount of water that is projected to areas around the location of the device. For example, there may be a greater amount of water deposited further from the device than closer to the device. This can be disadvantageous because it means that some of the area to be watered will be over watered and some of the area to be watered will receive the desired about of water or, conversely, some of the area to be watered will receive the desired amount of water and some will receive less than the desired about of water. In other words, the distribution of water from a single device is often not uniform.
Two factors contribute to efficient irrigation: (1) a relatively low precipitation rate to avoid the use of too much water; and (2) relatively uniform water distribution so that different parts of the terrain are not overwatered or underwatered. The precipitation rate generally refers to the amount of water used over time and is frequently measured in inches per hour. It is desirable to minimize the amount of water being distributed in combination with sufficiently and uniformly irrigating the entire terrain.
Some conventional nozzles use a number of components that are molded separately and are then assembled together. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,861 is an example of a fixed arc nozzle having a separately molded nozzle base for mounting the nozzle to a fluid source, base ring, and deflector for directing the fluid outwardly from the nozzle. Other nozzles are complex and have a relatively large number of parts. For example, U.S. Published Application No. 2009/0188991 discloses a nozzle that uses a number of inserts and plugs installed within ports. As an alternative, it would be desirable to have a nozzle having a simple one-piece, molded nozzle body that may reduce the costs of manufacture.
Accordingly, a need exists for a nozzle that provides efficient irrigation by combining a relatively low precipitation rate with uniform water distribution. Further, many conventional nozzles include a number of components, such as a nozzle base, nozzle collar, deflector, etc., which are often separately molded and are then assembled to form the nozzle. It would be desirable to reduce the cost and complexity of nozzles by reducing the number of separately molded components. It would be desirable to be able to form a one-piece, molded nozzle body that would avoid the need for separate component molds and the need for assembly after component molding.